


Pancakes Won't Fix Bullet Holes

by Atros



Series: Katanas and Arrows [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Milwaukee, OC, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atros/pseuds/Atros
Summary: WP for a friend
Alex had moved here to make a new life for herself, but this certainly wasn't what she wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WP: “One day a person returns home to find their front door wide open, all the lights on, but none of their possessions missing. Instead there is a sword stuck in the ceiling and several holes dug in the backyard. The fuck is going on?”
> 
> I probably didn't fulfill the prompt well, but this is what came of it.

Alex walked through the streets of Milwaukee, navigating past the still thriving nightlife surrounding the university area towards her not so cool and quiet neighborhood. Great trees lined the sidewalks, new foliage growing in response to spring’s gentle breath of warmth of life; lawns covered with various bikes and motorcycles, spotted here and there with lingering snowfall in the shadows. The houses were always different, a riot of the city’s own personality and the various personalities the students brought to this particular neighborhood: brownstones lining one side of the street, small yet quaint; a motley assortment of bungalows and colonials lining the other, various people coming and going from several. Alex sighed and thought of her own small bungalow, knowing she had only loneliness to return to as she left the sounds of rowdy parties and late traffic behind her.

As she turned onto her street, she contemplated the circumstances that had brought her to this cold and dismal place in her life. An uncaring family, a cheating boyfriend, pressure from old friends in her university to pursue the majors they thought she should do; while Milwaukee was the last place she had ever thought of running to, the complete lack of expectations of her was freeing in the best way. A fresh start in a new life: a new job as a teaching aide in UW-Milwaukee, a small rented house to call her own, no boyfriend to constantly second-guess or question every time he showed up a day late, no family judging her career choice instead of just marrying some guy and popping out grandchild after grandchild for them. Alex smiled to herself and focused on home, seeing the familiar stoop in the distance.

As she neared her home, her smile turned down ever so slightly as she noticed something odd. The cars packing the sides of the road had small scratches here and there, a hole punching into a few of them randomly. A trash can lay on its side across the street, a slight dent in its side. Taking all the slight disturbances in, Alex turned to survey her own home, finding the door wide open and each of the windows blazing light out into the darkness. Alex clenched her jaw, angry at whoever decided messing with her own little slice of tranquility would be a good idea. She reached into the small messenger bag she carried, feeling around for her phone and Taser. Taking out the Taser, she drew in a breath and started walking up the short path to her home. The small porch was mostly intact, an ever so slight splintering of the wood in one small portion of the railing, and her porch swing’s cushion had smudges of something dark on it as she inspected it closer. Alex sighed and brought her attention back to the entryway of her house, walking the few steps there to peer cautiously into the area beyond.

The door itself was mostly intact, with a large boot cuff planted in the middle of it indicating it was probably kicked in. Alex prided herself in how calm she was, often being targeted by stressed out students and professors alike, but she could feel her irritation and angry setting in at having her home busted into. As she surveyed the brightly lit entryway, she found her small collection of shoes, usually organized neatly by the door, strewn about as if someone had managed to trip over them. The rug she had on the floor was scrunched up by the wall, and dirty boot marks led further into her home.

She followed the set leading from door into her house, finding herself facing the door to the small bathroom off the side of the hallway. After seeing the dirty chaos caused in the entryway, the immaculately clean bathroom door was jarring, perfectly white, pristine and inexplicably closed. Alex felt a twitch being in her jaw as she slowly reached for the doorknob with her left hand, the right firmly clutching the Taser. She flung open the door to find her bathroom in complete disarray, the lights above the vanity on with one bulb completely broken, the vanity itself flung open and towels strewn about, the shower stall fogged up and the water running, the mirror covered in what appeared to be a mix of dirt and blood. The counter was faring no better, the light marble spiraling with cracks and smeared in the same mixture. The wall next to the shower had a large hole in in, and the toilet had a large crack in the tank that was leaking water. Alex looked down and found the set of prints leading out, and closed the door again as she followed them to the guest room.

The guest room, unlike the bathroom, had its door wide open, the bedside lamp and overhead light blaring at her as she entered the sparsely decorated room. The lamp was somehow knocked over, the lampshade catching it from falling completely off the bedside table. The bookshelf next to the window was completely fine, only one book missing from shelves. The book itself was found open on the bed, a recipe for apple pancakes staring up at her from its new home on the completely ruined sheets. The sad white sheets appeared to be completely covered in the same mixture from the bathroom, blood spots soaking into the matching pillow cases, the plush blue comforter thrown off one side completely. Upon closer inspection, only one side appeared to have been covered in the dirt, causing Alex to contemplate the sanity of her intruder as she concluded said person must have burst into her home, used her bathroom, then laid down in her guest bed. Alex casually walked into the room, set the lamp upright and turned it off, then walked back out of the room, flipping the ceiling light off and closing the door behind her.

Alex took a moment to center herself, taking deep breaths to keep from taking her frustration out on any poor unsuspecting furniture she may come across. After finding a small moment of calm, she looked down to find the set of boot prints leading away from the guest room. The prints led further down the entry hallway to her small yet comfortable living room, showing a rather grotesque amount of chaos.

Her beige couch had somehow been knocked completely over, large gashes through the cushions showing the filling bleeding out. The coffee table was somehow missing a leg, and the floor lamp she had next to the couch was completely broken in half. The TV was inexplicably left out of the random destruction, but was left on the Food Network. The current show was talking about how to make the perfect roast, and directly to the left of the TV was an arrow embedded in the wall. The boot prints led throughout the room, leading into her bedroom.

Alex walked over to her bedroom door quickly, and threw it open in her haste to uncover what else had happened. Her bedroom was in complete chaos, the bed practically torn apart with her dark sheets strewn about the room, the pillows flung by her closet door. The closet was wide open, her clothes ripped off the hangars and flung across the room, and the dresser under the window had the contents of its drawers littering the floor. The smell of gunpowder hung heavy in the air to match the holes embedded in the walls, and the blood mixture was smeared on the wall in random places.

Looking down, Alex found the boot prints leading back out of her room. She frantically looked around to see where they lead next, and realized they lead into the kitchen. She rushed across the living room and flung herself around the counter into her small kitchen, and came face to face with the oddest sight so far. The light illuminated the floor covered in dirty boot prints and grime, the fridge door was open and had a smear of dirt across the front, the counter was piled with flour, eggs and dirty dishes. The stove was covered with something burnt, and the oven’s light was suspiciously on. Above the stove glinted something long and thin, sticking out of the ceiling. Alex moved closer to the stove, eyes on the object. She noticed a piece of paper attached to the object, which upon even closer inspection appeared to be a katana with a black leather handle. Alex reached up with a shaking hand to take down the note. The paper was smudged with blood and dirt in places, and appeared to be written entirely in red crayon. She felt her eye start twitching as she read the note.

_Dear home owner-_

_Hiya! First off, I just want to say, adorable house and sweet taste in literature! Now normally I wouldn’t even bother apologizing for any of the shit, cause hey- it wasn’t my fault you put that house in my way, and it certainly wasn’t my fault it was so breakable._

_BUT_

_Legolas says I should start taking responsibility for my actions or something, something about being a good role model and actually being a hero yada yada SO I’m very sorry that your house got broken in the middle of my epic mafia hunt. As an apology, please, accept the pancakes in your oven. And don’t worry about those holes outside, I promise I didn’t hit any pipes._

_Hugs and Kisses-_

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Merc with a Mouth_

_P.S. I’ll be back for the katana don’t worry about it_

Alex clenched the note in her hand and looked up at the window over the sink. She had been proud of her backyard once; it had been a beautifully cared for haven filled with soft lights and cushions, lined by trees, bushes and various flowers. Now where soft grass and her dahlias had once been were deep holes and clods of dirt and grass strewn about. Alex could feel her eyes start tearing up as she thought of the love she had poured into the yard, how much of a relaxing haven it had once been. She sniffled and turned to open the oven. As she opened the oven door, a loud wrenching noise filled the kitchen, and the oven door clattered to the ground. She sunk to her knees, her head turned to the plate of perfect apple pancakes sitting on the oven rack as tears streamed down her face, her Taser falling to the floor forgotten as her new life fell in dirt covered tatters around her.


End file.
